


Catkkuno soulmate preview

by ChaosticLoki



Series: Cattkuno 5+1 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentines Exchange, catkkuno, corpse is very obvious but that will come later, i had complete control and i still hate it, idk how to tag, im sorry bubble, im sorry its shity, its short but there will be more, werecats but modified to fit my needs, will be a five and one following
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosticLoki/pseuds/ChaosticLoki
Summary: Preview of cattkuno work for Bubble (Skylox68)This is just a preview of sykkuno explaining some things
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cattkuno 5+1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Catkkuno soulmate preview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylox68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/gifts).



> bubble im so sorry its so bad but hopefully the part i actually have ideas for and wanted to do first but knew I wouldn't have it all done in time will be better xD

Preview: Sykkuno’s POV.  
  
A soft gentle yawn filled the room as a dark-haired man stirred on his bed, sunlight filling the room through the cracked open window, a hand brushing through hair before a panic-filled shout echoed into the air, body jolting up, scrambling as he ran to the full-length mirror that adorned his closet door.  
  
_“Oh Jesus”_ He whispered as he stared at his reflection in shock, shaking hands reaching up, hovering over the **_ears_** that rested against his head in nervousness, he knew what gaining ears meant… and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face the fact of such, he barely began to face the butterflies he felt every time he got on stream recently, twitching at him in what appeared to be amusement, or maybe they were twitching in response to the rising panic in his chest.

_ This wasn't supposed to be happening _ . He thought in panic, frantically grasping at the triangle-shaped ears. He hoped that he had just forgotten to take off one of the ears that one of his fans had sent him, but there was no headband attached to it, the light black ears that were glaringly obvious twitched in response to him touching them, and the sharp pinprick of pain that ran through him at the tug confirmed the ears where firmly attached to his person in all completeness.

_ Fuck. This really wasn’t supposed to happen _ .    
  


~~   
Sykkuno sighed as the meeting ended displaying a small victory screen as they shot his little green character into space. 'Sykkuno was ejected' scribbling across the screen, and chuckles filled his ears as they all loaded back into the lobby.

  
“Good game Sykkuno!” A deep velvety voice chuckled, the character of the voice running circles around Sykkuno, “You had me fooled there for a little while.” The black blob stopped running, facing Sykkuno’s green blob as the others' happy filled voices surrounded them as they talked to each other.   
  
“T-thank you” He stuttered, the little green bean moving back just a little on his screen to bring Corpse’s character into view a little bit better, nervously his hand rose to run through his hair before freezing, fingers resting gently against the beanie, dropping back down before it could fall off. 

  
“It was fun! I couldn’t kill you though” He chuckled softly, raising his hand to cover his smile as he normally did, hiding the tinging pink that rose in his checks at his own spoken words, beanie twitching just a little on his head causing him slight irritation.   
  
_ Why now? Nothing has changed... Has it? _   
  
“Oh?” Corpse whispered lowly causing Sykkuno to freeze as the voice deepened just a little bit, enough to barely be noticed if you weren’t paying attention but still there if you were.    
  
He nodded, blush deepening before remembering that Corpse couldn’t see him, and groaned at his stupidity, briefly glancing at his chat, a chat that had been filled with comments about him wearing a beanie today when he never had before.

“Y-yeah, I mean, can’t kill my dear friend Corpse right!” He laughed, once again coving his smile, eyes twinkling gently.   
  
_ Oh, right. The butterflies. _   
  
“Thank you Sykkuno” Corpse whispered, Sykkuno could hear the happiness in the words and grin, a bubbling feeling growing in his chest and he could feel the covered appendages on his head twitch in response.   
  
“You’re welcome, I um... I think this will be my last game before I get off for the night” He said louder than normal, so the others could hear him, flinching just a little as Rae cried out in outrage, the volume an ear-shattering level that grated on his ears. “Guys, guys, it’s late. I should go to bed, right? We have Rust tomorrow!”

  
“He looks tired anyway guys. Go get some rest in Sykkuno. Talk to you tomorrow, if you want to?" Sykkuno could hear the slight uncertainty in the other man’s voice. He blinked, frowning, hearing a hint of something else within the words, something that he couldn’t place and it worried him after everything he had been told the other day. 

_ What? _   
  
“Of.. of course, Corpse.” He blinked as he clicked on himself to mute, turning to his chat, “Well guys, thank you for joining my stream! See you all tomorrow for rust!” 

His hands hovered over the end stream button when another donation caught his attention.

"Thank you for the one hundred gift subs YourUndeadLove, have a nice day also," Sykkuno smiled softly, clicking the end button, sitting back in the chair, and unmuting himself, taking a deep calming breath as he focused on the discord chat that filled his screen, He knew the others were still streaming, knew that fans were still able to hear him, his next words short, simple and sweet.

"Good night everyone!" He clicked out of the discord call, smiling at the echoing ‘good night's!’ that answered his words, pulling up a private dm that had been sent sometime during the stream.

Corpse_Husband 9:00 Pm

_ Almost four hours ago  _ He thought briefly as he took in the text, a small blush covering his face as he read the text not once, not twice but four times.

**_You’re fuckin adorable._ **

Sykkuno 12:34 am

**_I um… thank you Corpse!_ **

Corpse_Husband 12:35 am

**_I only speak the truth, good night Sy._ **

Sykkuno 12:45 am

**_Oh, good night Corpse_ **

Corpse_Husband 12:45

**_:)_ ** .

_ Sykkuno is now offline _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Corpse_Husband is now offline _ _  
_ _  
_ He sighed as a small ping of disappointment ached in his chest, his ears twitching gently in response to it, in tone with his emotions, which honestly was the whole point of them, not many people knew, actually, nobody outside of his family knew but they came from a long line of werecats, everyone in the world knew they were people who had cat ears and tails but what they didn’t know is that they didn’t receive them until they met the one that made their heartache and body filled with love.   
  
Nobody knew that they gained their ears and tails once they met their soulmate, though his family didn’t use that term, that term was viewed as a “final say, can’t be with anybody else. But that wasn’t necessarily true. If they so choose they could be with anybody even if it wasn’t their ‘soulmate’ And not every soulbond was romantic.    
  
It could mean whatever they want it to mean; platonic, romantic, or even nothing.   
  
And it seemed that  _ Corpse_Husband  _ was his.  _ Corpse_Husband _ was the only new person in his life that could cause his ears to appear. He wasn’t even surprised really, he had been a bit happier since the first stream with the other but god did the knowledge of that... suck. He already knew what he thought of the other, how he thought of the other, him admitting to himself about liking the gentle deep-voiced man triggered the growth... but he knew the other boy, outside of the playful flirting, thought nothing more of him outside of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> also according to a discord bot me and bubbles ship name is Chaostle pop and or bubblticLoki


End file.
